


Cute Little Zombie Boyfriend

by martianwahtney



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, gratuitous mentions of zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: An early morning doctor’s appointment has Tony acting like a zombie, Rhodes issoftand teasing ensues.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598119
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110
Collections: IronHusbands, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Cute Little Zombie Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> thank u betheflame for this mcfucking idea!!!
> 
> TSb square: S1 Doctors Appointment  
> Card: #3020

Tony shuffled into the room and made some incoherent noise in the back of his throat. His hair was sticking up all over the place, and there were pillow creases etched onto the side of his face and he looked so adorable that Rhodes had half a mind to kiss him all over his face.

“Good morning Tones,” Rhodes said cheerfully.

Tony made another noise, heading right for the coffee pot. Rhodes just shook his head. Tony, historically, was  _ not _ a morning person, so why had he made a doctor appointment for so early in the morning? The world may never know.

“I’ll take that grunt as ‘Good morning platypus, love of my life’,” Rhodes teased.

Tony shot him the stink eye, his fingers curling around a large mug of steaming coffee. 

“That’s not a nice look,”

The sink eye increased tenfold as Rhodes laughed.

“I’m not the one who made his doctor appointment at ass crack o’clock,” Rhodes responded to the stink eye.

Tony made some noncommittal noise and shrugged his shoulders. Rhodes, a life-long scholar in the many gestures and expressions of Tony Stark, took that to mean ‘I made a fucking mistake and I’m suffering for it’. And suffering he certainly was. 

Rhodes rinsed out his empty cereal bowl and placed it in the dishwasher before turning back to his boyfriend who was, unsurprisingly, on his second cup of coffee.

“Is that a smart idea?”

Tony just whined in response.

“Cute little zombie boyfriend,” Rhodes teased.

“‘M not a zombie,” Tony rasped.

“You’re not a zombie like I’m not sour,” Rhodes agreed.

Tony just took a long sip of his coffee in response. Rhodes grinned and shook his head. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Tony’s head before heading to their room to change into a pair of jeans and a green shirt, and then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he emerged from the room a few minutes later, Tony was  _ still _ leaning against the counter, cradling his coffee and staring blankly at the opposite wall.

“You’re going to be late,” Rhodes stated.

“Can’t I just go in my pajamas?”

“That might be the most coherent sentence I’ve heard from a zombie,” Rhodes said, taking great delight in the look Tony shot him while flipping him off.

“And no, Tones, you can’t go in your pajamas,” he added.

That elicited another noise out of Tony before he downed the rest of his coffee and set the mug in the sink.

“The dishwasher’s dirty,” Rhodes reminded him as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

“I’m a zombie,” Tony shot back, fleeing toward the bedroom before Rhodes could retaliate.

Rhodes just laughed and put the mug in the dishwasher. His boyfriend was a brat and Rhodes couldn’t love him more if he tried. He sat at the small table and played on his phone while he waited for Tony to finish getting ready. He was distinctly aware of all the noise Tony was making- entirely too much for one person- but decided against questioning it. He decided against speaking up until the caught sight of the time.

“Tones! We have to go! Move your zombie ass!”

Tony appeared at the archway of the kitchen, looking confused.

“We?”

“I’m driving,”

Tony beamed at that. Rhodes pushed himself up to kiss him quickly.

“We’ll go out for breakfast after your appointment,” Rhodes promised, following his  zombie  boyfriend out of their apartment.


End file.
